Problem: $\begin{cases} f(1)=-16 \\\\ f(n)=-29-f(n-1) \end{cases}$ $f(2)=$
Explanation: ${f(2)}= (-29)- {f(1)}=(-29)-({-16}) ={-13}$ $f(2)=-13$